A Late Night Phone Call
by iloveromance
Summary: An unexpected long distance phone call from his distraught ex-wife in the middle of the night has Frasier re-examining their relationship.


Exhausted from a long day at the station, Frasier was grateful to finally be in his bedroom, freshly showered and ready to call it a night. He climbed into bed and reached for his book (a fascinating read if ever there was one. He must remember to recommend it to Niles!), eager to devour the next one or two chapters. But he'd barely read a few pages when his eyes grew heavy with tiredness.

No longer able to keep his eyes open, he returned the book to his nightstand and turned the switch on the lamp. The room filled with darkness and he settled himself further into his bed, ready for a good night's sleep. After the day he'd had, he certainly needed it. He fell asleep almost instantly, dreaming of wonderful things like wine and the perfect opera.

It was the shrill ringing of the phone that jolted him awake and he sat up ramrod straight, his heart racing from the unexpected disruption of his sleep. It took a moment to adjust his eyes to the darkness. But the phone showed no mercy, ringing again and again. Angrily he snapped the light on, cursing loudly as he did so.

His annoyance was clear when he picked up the receiver. "HELLO?" he shouted. When there was no response, he became even angrier.

"Hello? Hello? Damn it, I know you're there! I can hear you moving around! Now, either tell me what you want or get the hell off of my hone! What in the hell are you doing calling me in the middle of the night anyway?"

 _"I-I'm sorry, Frasier. I really am."_ The voice was like that of a child, soft and timid and barely audible to the point where Frasier had to strain to hear it.

"Hello? Hello? I can't hear you! Are you there? For God's sake the least you can do is answer me! I-."

 _"Frasier, I'm sorry._ " The voice said, suddenly becoming familiar. The crying that followed was even more so. And his heart pounded in his chest.

"Dear God… Lilith is that you?"

 _"Y-yes!"_ Her voice was more pronounced now; louder, but still disturbingly timid.

Now fully awake and no longer exhausted, Frasier looked at his bedside alarm clock. It was three hours later in Boston than it was in Seattle, but even with the vast time difference it was still dreadfully late (or early, as it were). There were only a handful of reasons why his ex-wife would be calling him in such an emotional state at such an ungodly hour in the middle of the week. And the one he feared was true was his worst fear of all.

 _Oh God_ …

"Lilith, what's wrong? What's happened?"

 _"Oh… Oh Frasier, it's…"_

"Dear God, what is it? What's happened to Frederick? H-he's all right isn't he? I-I can't…"

He was horrified as his voice broke, for he was supposed to be strong one. But how could he be strong when something had happened to his only son? How would he tell Niles? And his dad? And Daphne who loved Frederick as though he were her own flesh and blood? They'd be devastated. But no one was more devastated than Frasier. He loved that little boy more than life itself.

"P-Please, Lilith. Tell me what's wrong. For God's sake. I-I promise I'll make it right, if I can. Just… What's happened to Frederick?"

 _"I-it's not Frederick."_ Lilith said her voice still unsteady. _"Frederick is fine. He sends his love."_

Frasier was so relieved that he felt as though he might melt into the bed. But if Frederick was fine, then that could only mean one thing.

"Lilith? Lilith are you okay? What's happened?"

She began to sob uncontrollably and he didn't have to be there in person to know that Lilith rarely become so emotional. So whatever it was…

 _"Oh Frasier, he… He broke up with me! Greg broke up with me! H-He said he never wants to see me again! I can't believe it! I loved him so much!"_

Although this was the last thing he'd expected her to say and he should have been angry (actually livid) with her for scaring him half to death, but instead his heart sank. She'd spoken about this Greg fellow often and although Frasier had never met the man, he sensed that Lilith was really and truly in love. They'd been dating for over a year and it seemed as though the relationship was becoming rather serious. Even Frederick sang the man's praises from time to time.

Of course it brought feelings of jealousy, knowing that Fredrick now looked up to another man besides his father, but Frederick was a smart child and very intuitive when it came to adults. And for Frederick to say that he liked Greg spoke volumes about this man's character. The idea that Lilith was in love was at first disturbing, but Frasier soon saw it as a blessing. Just because she and Frasier hadn't been able to save their marriage didn't mean that she didn't deserve happiness with someone else.

"I'm so sorry, Lilith." Frasier said, truly meaning his words. "I really and sincerely am. Are you going to be all right?"

His question, as he feared, made her cry even harder and he sat listening to her with an ache in his heart. "Lilith? Lilith, please don't cry."

 _"Do you love me, Frasier?"_

The question startled him and he barely had time to process it when she asked him again. _"Do you really and truly love me, Frasier?"_  
It was a loaded question to be sure, especially in her emotional state. How could he possibly answer her?

"Lilith-."

 _"Frasier, I need to know. I need validation of our relationship."_

Frasier closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the pillows, closing his eyes. He pictured her beautiful face, her long dark hair that looked so enchanting when she wore it down. Her warm heart, her intelligent mind and the way she'd looked when she gave birth to their son in the back of a taxi. And suddenly he knew what he needed to say.

"Of course I love you, Lilith. I will always love you."

She sniffled and he could picture her blotting her eyes with a handkerchief. _"Thank you Frasier. That means a lot to me. I love you too. And I miss you terribly."_

He hadn't expected the last sentence and suddenly he longed to see her, although the feelings he was experiencing were nothing short of confusing. Was it love, compassion? Friendship or simply a result from exhaustion? He needed time to think about it, before he could say for sure.

"Thank you Lilith. I miss you too. Now try to get some sleep, and give Fredrick my love, all right?"

A pause and then… _"Okay."_

"Goodnight, Lilith."

 _"Goodnight, Frasier."_

He hung up the phone and turned off the light, settling back into his bed once more. But he didn't fall asleep right away. Instead he lay there in the darkness. When he'd told her that he loved her, he intended for it to be in friendship. But now he found that he meant it in perhaps an entirely different way.

When they divorced he thought that he and Lilith were through forever. But so many years had passed and perhaps now… The thought scared him, reuniting with Lilith. What if they made the same mistakes, or worse ones? But what if they didn't? What if, this time, it worked out?

In the darkness he smiled. Perhaps someday….

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
